The Wedding Plan
by PaigeTurner98
Summary: Bella has never been the most feminine woman in the world, but how can a phone call telling her about an arranged marriage change everything? Read on to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :) Thanks so much for sparing your time to read this This is the first fan-fic I've ever written and if it works out, this wouldn't be the last (hopefully!). I really love writing and I decided that since this was the holiday period, I could write different genres of Twilight fanfiction :) Please enjoy and give me some feedback on how to continue this story :)**

**Summary: Bella has never been the most feminine girl in the girl, but when she receives a call that her grandparents had arranged a marriage for her and Edward Cullen, her best friend! How will this affect their relationship? Read to find out more!**

* * *

**The Wedding Plan - Chapter 1: How it all began**

BPOV

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer to go by Bella. My mahogany hair falls slightly above my waist and I have dull brown eyes. I've never been a popular kid in school and I like my solitude. I attained a black belt in Aikido and have been mocked as a tomboy in my school. Normally, girls my age wear too much perfume, hang out with their boyfriends, go shopping and check that their lipstick is still intact in their pocket mirror every few minutes. In contrast, I prefer going to the gym and punching sandbags.

"Hey, Bella, want to go catch a movie with me after school?" Mike Newton, the playboy and the most annoying person in the school – probably in the world as well – asked for the millionth time ever since I came to Forks High. "Mike, I'm not interested in going out. Besides, I have gym training after school, so no." I sighed, took out the books for my next class and walked away. He would never give up, would he?

I walked into Biology class where my partner, Edward Cullen, was sitting. We were best friends, so to speak. He and I first met when we were five and since we were neighbors, it would be obvious that we were really close.

"Hey," he smiled a crooked smile at me as I slumped into my chair, "rejected Mike Newton again, huh?"

We slipped into easy conversation and Biology slipped past like an arrow from a bow. The bell rung and Tanya, Edward's girlfriend cum school's most popular girl cum Head Cheerleader, wrapped her arms around Edward's chest and I stood up and walked away, not wanting to play gooseberry.

Little did I know that a simple phone call would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi :) Thanks so much for sparing your time to read this This is the first fan-fic I've ever written and if it works out, this wouldn't be the last (hopefully!). I really love writing and I decided that since this was the holiday period, I could write different genres of Twilight fanfiction :) Please enjoy and give me some feedback on how to continue this story :)**

**Summary: Bella has never been the most feminine girl in the girl, but when she receives a call that her grandparents had arranged a marriage for her and Edward Cullen, her best friend! How will this affect their relationship? Read to find out more!**

* * *

**The Wedding Plan - Chapter 2: He knows...**

BPOV

"You have got to be kidding me! All right," I rolled my eyes, "so you're saying that my grandparents had arranged a marriage for me and EDWARD CULLEN, our neighbor, around twenty years ago?" Just saying this out loud made me want to laugh.

"Yes dear," my mother said over the line, "and your wedding will take place next month. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to tell you this earlier, but your grandparents did not want you to know this till the day you turned 18."

My face paled as a shivering finger hovered over the End Call button. I thought things like this only happened in movies!

I grabbed my bag and rushed to find Edward, who was taking the next class, English, with me. Fortunately, Mrs Greene, an old haggard woman with a hearing problem, was relieving the lesson and allowed us to spend the next hour doing our own stuff. I tapped Edward's shoulder, who was staring down at a book, deep in concentration. When he looked up, his sparking eyes dazzled me. I shook my head vigorously, removing evil thoughts from my head. Why haven't I noticed how bright his emerald eyes were?

"Hey, Bella," he smiled as he took in my figure.

"Hey," I planned what I was going to say next, "Well, this is going to sound dreadfully laughable, and I dare say that you will most likely punch me once you hear about this, but…" I hesitated, looking at Edward's calm expression. I bit my lip.

"Bella, just say what's on your mind," he rolled his eyes and signaled for me to continue.

"Edward, my mother called me a few minutes ago and told me that-" My train of thought was disrupted by Edward's phone ringtone.

"Excuse me for a moment," he politely said as he strolled out of the classroom in a graceful manner.

I stared at my fingers, wondering how I should face Edward when he returned.

A few moments later, I looked up and saw Edward at the door, face pale and hands shivering. I knew that he had found out.


	3. Update Suggestions!

Updating: Hey guys, I'm so glad that you've taken the time to read this, however it is to my dismay that I will not be able to update very often now because I'm quite busy. However, the holidays are approaching and I'll be able to update quicker with longer chapters At this time, however, I'd like to ask my dear readers what type of stories they would like to read for future stories Please give me your suggestions! Thank you~


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews! :) Please continue giving me suggestions on how to continue this story or some inspiration on other Twilight stories I could write later on :) Enjoy~**

* * *

**The Wedding Plan - Chapter 3: The Agreement**

EPOV

"So, Bella, you're telling me that our grandparents planned for us to be wed to each other? In the 20th century?" I tried to keep my voice calm and pinched the bridge of my nose with my eyes closed. When my eyelids fluttered opened, I saw Bella looking down at her feet, unsure of what to do.

"Bella, it's okay, we've been friends since young and I believe that everything would work out. I don't want to defy my elders so we just have to carry on this with this," I whispered audible enough for Bella to hear, "I know that it's hard but we have to try." I held Bella's hands in mine and realized that her hands were soft, warm, and fit my hands perfectly. My eyes widened and I looked into Bella's brown, deep eyes. A sudden surge passed through me and I felt myself leaning in. My lips were just about to touch Bella's when I got kicked to the ground.

"Edward, don't do that. Ever." Bella glared at me and walked away.

I winced as I rubbed my bruised ankle and sighed. Will this ever work out? I was known as the school's playboy and if I were to marry Bella, I wouldn't be able to have fun with girls anymore.

"Penny for your thoughts, Eddie?" Tanya appeared before me and asked in a high irritating voice. "Don't call me Eddie," I warned her sternly before walking away into my Volvo.

BPOV

I can't believe Edward tried to kiss me! And I almost caved in! I stared at myself in the mirror while mentally scolding myself. He's too good for you, Bella. He deserves someone prettier and more feminine like Tanya. Thinking of her slim curvy figure, I felt a rush of envy flood through me. I changed into my Aikido dressing and was about to leave the house when my mother's voice rang out from the kitchen.  
"Bella, I've cancelled your Aikido class. From now onwards till the first few weeks after your marriage, you'll be undergoing fashion classes from Alice, my niece."

* * *

**As I've said before in the previous chapter, I might not be able to update quickly, however I'll try my best to do so! :) If you come across any stories on that can be adopted and you'd like to see how the story continues, please feel free to review or message me the title and author of the story and I'll do my best to expand the story :) **


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating for such a long time _

BPOV

"Hey Bella!" Alice's high-pitched voice travelled to my ears before I could even see my cousin prancing down the stairs. I grudgingly set my sling bag down on the marble ground of the McCarty household. I found myself smiling a little at how lively Alice was, momentarily forgetting about the arranged marriage. Of course, this did not last for long.

"So... Ready for class?" Alice grinned cheekily.

Have I ever mentioned that I absolutely hated shopping, much less taking the time to shop for feminine clothes? I would rather spend my time curled up in a chair in my room playing Call of Duty.

Before I could even say a coherent word, Alice grabbed my wrist and pulled me to her car. Soon enough, we were on our way to Downtown.

EPOV

I grimaced as Tanya dragged me to and for several fashion shops in Downtown. Not only did I have to carry her hot pink handbag, I also had to wait outside the changing room for an excruciating amount of time while she tried on a million different apparels.

I tossed out my iPhone and scrolled through Facebook impatiently.

"Alice, can we go now?" A familiar voice whimpered. Curious, I looked up and my eyes met with Bella's brown ones.

"Of course not, dearie! I'm still picking clo... What's with you shocked expression?" The girl who was with Bella followed her gaze and stared at me in confusion.

"W-what are you doing here?" Bella questioned, her eyes wide.

BPOV

"I'm here with Tanya," Edward answered. He was standing awkwardly outside an occupied changing room, which I presumed was used by her.

For some strange reason, his reply made me feel uncomfortable. So what if he was with Tanya? Why did I feel this way?

Noticing how uncomfortable I looked, Alice cleared her throat and said in her usual bubbly voice, "Here, I've picked several dresses for you. Go try them on!"

Alice handed me several clothes that I never would have worn if I had a choice, and I stepped into the empty room, next to Tanya's.


	6. Chapter 5

EPOV

After Bella awkwardly stepped into the changing room with a faint blush on her pale cheeks, Alice bludgeoned me with questions.

"Hey, who are you? Why did Bella look so uncomfortable when she saw you? Who is Tanya? How did you meet Bella? What did you eat for lunch?" Alice interrogated, her eyes brimming with curiosity.

I could not help but laugh, taken aback by how random some of her questions were.

"Well, I am Edward Anthony Cullen, Bella's childhood and best friend. Tanya is a cheerleader and also my girlfriend. I haven't had lunch yet and you should ask Bella why she feels uncomfortable around me... It's rather personal," I answered in a single breath.

Alice then introduced herself to me as Bella's cousin from the family of McCarty.

The changing room in front of me opened to showcase Tanya in an elegant black dress that flowed down to the floor. "How do I look, Eddie?" She asked, batting her eyelids at me.

I ignored the fact that she called me by the nickname that I hated and answered, "You look as beautiful as always." Tanya grinned and hugged me, her overwhelming perfume tickling my nose and causing me to sneeze directly on Tanya's heavily decorated face. Oops.

Tanya's eyes were wide in shock and as she collected herself, she looked at me in disgust and I blanched. This wasn't going to end well.

BPOV

Finally squeezing myself into a tight-fitting red dress, I gazed at myself in the mirror. I definitely looked different. In a good way. I had to admit, Alice's fashion sense was commendable.

I unlocked the dressing room door and stepped out, only to trip over the velvet carpet floor and as I braced myself for the impact that was to come, I felt a pair of strong arms surrounding my waist and stopping my fall.

I heaved an audible sigh of relief and looked up at Edward. Wait... EDWARD?!

I pushed myself away from his grasp and saw his cheeks turn a little pink as he took in my form.

"T-thank you," I mumbled, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"It's okay," Edward answered, rubbing his neck.

"As usual, my judgement is never wrong!" Alice broke the tension, clapping her hands in excitement. She circled around me numerous times while nodding her head in approval.

"Now then, let's take lunch before we try on the rest of the clothes!" Alice exclaimed, pushing me back into the changing room.

Back in my comfortable t-shirt and jeans, I realized that Edward was still hanging around. Alice noticed my confusion and explained, "It seems that the Tanya woman broke up with poor Eddie here for sneezing on her, so I invited him to go for lunch with us!"

Oh great. This was going to be a wonderful day (sarcasm intended).


	7. Chapter 6

Alice's POV

I hummed a simple tune to myself as I looked through the menu. Edward and Bella were silent and I could literally taste the tension between them. I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking of many different reasons why they would be acting this way. Didn't Edward say that they were childhood friends?

A while later, a waitress came up to us. "Hello, my name's Jane and I will be your server today. Are you guys ready to place your order?" She smiled politely, waiting for our reply.

"One beef ravioli, please," Edward and Bella answered at the same time. They turned to each other and then away almost immediately, their cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Aww, Bella looked so adorable! If only she dressed more femininely, she would have loads of suitors. The waitress turned to me and I ordered my favourite clam vongole.

While waiting for our food to arrive, I fell into light hearted conversation with Bella and Edward. I cracked a joke or two sometimes, and the tension in the air began to dissipate. Unfortunately, my phone started ringing and I went outside to answer it.

EPOV

Alice had gone outside to answer her phone, so I decided to engage Bella in a conversation. She was to be my wife a few weeks from now, so it was best to reduce the awkwardness between us as soon as possible.

"So... Would you like to come over to my house tomorrow for dinner? Esme misses you a lot," I asked, rubbing my hands together nervously. Wait. Since when was Edward Anthony Cullen nervous?

Bella looked up from the table in surprise and then stuttered, "Y-yeah, sure."

Alice came back with a slight smile playing on her lips. "Hey guys! I just got a call from my boss and he wants me to settle some administration issues, so I'll have to end dinner early here. Enjoy your meal!" Alice squealed as she grabbed her bag and left the restaurant.

Unable to tolerate the silence between Bella and I, I quickly tossed out my iPhone and started checking my e-mail.

"You've broken up with Tanya?" Bella's voice was filled with curiosity as she suddenly broke the silence.

"I guess so, Tanya's a clean freak," I shrugged, rubbing my cheek where she had left a slap mark a few moments ago.

Bella started laughing and I couldn't help but follow suit. I had to admit, she had the most beautiful laugh in the world. Bella reached out and touched my cheek. "Poor boy," she mumbled, and then realizing what she just did, pulled back immediately.

After our sumptuous dinner, I offered Bella a ride home and she accepted, much to my surprise. Somehow I knew that she was forcing herself to accept the entire situation about our engagement as much as I was. I dropped Bella off at her home and walked her to the door.

"I'll come fetch you tomorrow at around 5pm?" I asked. Bella smiled slightly and nodded.

My subconscious mind told me that tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	8. Chapter 7

BPOV

After a hearty breakfast, my mother called me into the study room as she wanted to talk to me. About the engagement, obviously.

I took a seat in front of the heavy oak desk as my mother sat opposite me.

"Bella, you have to understand that if I had the choice, I definitely wouldn't want you to go into this early marriage, but it is your grandparents who decided this and Edward is your childhood friend, so you should have felt something for him throughout these years spent together, right?" She spoke.

I looked directly into my mother's eyes and answered, "I understand, but everything's just too sudden. One moment I'm a normal student in highschool and the next moment I'm engaged to my best friend."

My mother's eyes softened and she patted my shoulder reassuringly. "Everything will work out fine, trust me."

I truly hoped so. I forced out a smile and left the room. After completing some Trigonometry homework, I started preparing what to wear to Edward's house for dinner. I decided to wear a feminine dress since I was going to meet my future in-laws. I sighed inwardly.

EPOV

Driving my sleek Volvo through the streets to Bella's house, I decided to stop by a jewellery shop. It was only a matter of time before I had to do this anyway.

BPOV

Before long, a familiar black Volvo pulled up along the curb. Edward came out of the driver's seat and gaped when he saw me adorned in this idiocy (also known as a dress).

Annoyed, I crossed my arms and remarked, "I know I look horrible in this, but could you quit staring?"

Edward's eyes widened and he immediately blurted, "No no, you look beautiful!"

Wow, this was unexpected. I felt my cheeks heating up at his comment.

"Shall we go?" Edward asked politely as he offered me his hand, which I hesitantly took. Before I knew it, his hand let go of mine and I stepped into the passenger seat, realizing how cold it was without his touch.

* * *

Hello my dear readers! Thanks for sticking around _ I just realized how short my chapters are :o No worries, I'll try to make them longer as the plot thickens :p


	9. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

Has Edward's house, or rather, mansion, always been this huge? My eyes roamed around the white three-storey private property that belonged to the Cullens.

"Salivating much?" Edward teased, poking me in the side. I rolled my eyes at his statement.

Edward led me to his abode and just as the door closed, the familiar voice of Esme floated down from the staircase. "Edward, Bella! Welcome home!" Esme's slim figure came into view and she came up to me and wrapped me in a tight hug. Esme has always been like a mother to me, and I loved her dearly. She then beckoned us to the dining room. "Dinner's ready!" She said, before going into the kitchen.

Being the gentleman he was, Edward pulled out a chair for me and I sat down as elegantly as I could, trying to remember Alice's words of wisdom of proper dining etiquette.

"Bella, I believe that Renee has told you about the engagement?" Carlisle asked politely as we ate Esme's delicious food. I nodded, not knowing what else to do. "Edward," Carlisle turned to him, and Edward nodded subtly, understanding Carlisle's unspoken words immediately. Was I missing out on something?

The night passed by and it was time for me to go back before I broke curfew. I bid farewell to Carlisle and Esme before following Edward out towards his car. Just as we were about to reach the Volvo, Edward suddenly stopped and rubbed his neck, and action that meant that he was nervous. He took a visibly deep breath and turned around to face me. He had an unreadable expression plastered onto his face and he walked up to me.

"I know that this engagement is sudden, but I'm not saying that I don't want it to happen," he began, and he reached into his pocket to reveal a black velvet box. I was stunned and rooted to the ground, knowing what he was going to say next. "We've been best friends ever since we were young, and after thinking about it for some time, I realized that I actually love you. Will you marry me?"

A million thoughts were running through my mind. Edward and I were not even dating, let alone ready to get married! I was too young for this! What would the people in school think about this? What was going to happen with Tanya? I recalled that Edward and Tanya had broken up, and I was momentarily glad about this. I suddenly remembered the strange feeling I had when I found out that Edward had been shopping with Tanya. Was that... jealousy? Was I actually in love with Edward?

I looked into Edward's eyes and saw a burning sincerity in them.

"I... I do."

* * *

This chapter was written horribly Their personalities changed too much in such a short period of time T.T I'll edit this when I have time!

Anyways, do check out my Wattpad account for stories that I will update more regularly: /PaigeTurner98


	10. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

Walking down the school corridor with a ring on has got both its pros and cons. For one, it told the girls that Edward was taken. Before we went official about our engagement, girls flocked to Edward like there was no tomorrow. After they knew he was taken, they steered clear of him since they knew that there was no chance of him being theirs. Score one to Bella! I can still recall vividly how Tanya had reacted to our engagement...

_Tanya rushed up to Edward, her face streaked with (fake) tears. "It can't be real right? Are you really engaged to Bella Swan?" She shot a glare at me as she grabbed onto Edward's arm. "I'm sorry for slapping you the other day, I still love you!"_

_Edward then dramatically flashed his ring at her and she looked at the ring incredulously. After collecting herself, her attitude took a 180 degree turn and spat, "Disgusting couple!" before slapping Edward and strutting off, almost tripping on an empty can of Coke. Edward looked momentarily shocked, his cheek turning pink where Tanya had left her handprint._

_"Aww, poor Eddie gets slapped again," I chuckled, rubbing his cheek softly._

Unfortunately, as I said before, there were cons to this as well. I could feel the daggers of jealousy and outrage of Edward's fans almost every day, plus rumors began spreading like wildfire on why we were engaged at such a young age.

Being a subject of rumors was not the best feeling in the world, but with Edward's warm and reassuring hand entwined with mine, I felt that I could rule the world. Well, maybe not literally, but I felt that I could get through difficulties with him by my side.

As cliche as it sounds, things don't always go as planned.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yet another ridiculously short chapter from me again! Perhaps I should update with longer chapters once a day rather than update several short chapters many times a day ._. Hmm hmm...**

**A major thanks to those who commented and favorited this story! I really appreciate the fact that people are willing to read this :')**


	11. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

Fatigued after a long day of lessons, I trudged out of the classroom towards my lockers to store my textbooks.

"Hey," I turned around to find myself face-to-face with Edward. A blush creeped up my cheeks as I tried not to meet his eyes.

He helped carry some of my books and we walked to his Volvo together, this being a usual routine for us. He'd fetch me to school, be the gentleman he was and then fetch me back home.

It was less awkward being around him since our feelings for each other were growing, but the fact that the wedding was in two weeks seriously freaked me out a little.

Sitting in the comfortable passenger seat of his car, I told Edward that I had to go to Alice's house today for fashion class. The agony. Giving him directions, we soon pulled up at the Whitlock's.

Edward opened the passenger door for me and I stepped out before boldly giving him a small peck on the cheek. He flushed, much to my delight. At least I had the same effect on him as he had on me.

Alice taught me how to walk properly in high heels, and I felt like a baby learning how to walk. As my poor feet were sadistically forced into stilettos, I craved for my flats. Oh woe is me.

"Bella, you don't want to make a fool of yourself at the wedding right?" Alice reasoned with me. "Won't it be horrible if you were to trip on your heels on the way to the altar?"

Sighing, I resigned myself to the pain, knowing that all this would come in handy sooner or later.

Tomorrow was to be the wedding photo shoot, and I was truly looking forward to wearing a puffy white gown. Not.


	12. Chapter 11

As the make-up artists worked on making my face look presentable, I grumbled, wondering for the hundredth time why my innocent self was subject to this torture.

Edward was in a nearby room, probably admiring himself.

"My dear Bella! You look so beautiful!" Renee commented as she wiped a tear away from her eye. I rolled my eyes at her drama.

"All right, you're all set!" One of the make-up artists announced. I thanked her politely and stood up with immense difficulty due to my heels.

Using Renee's arm as a form of support, I walked painstakingly towards the full-length mirror. I wanted to see how ridiculous I looked.

In the mirror stood an elegant woman, her hair in a neat up-do. Her brown doe eyes were accentuated with the use of faint eyeliner and eyeshadow. Her lips and cheeks were a shade of natural pink, and her elegant gown was not as puffy as I envisioned it to be. Rather, it flowed down her slim figure and showcased her curves. Her mouth was gaping open. Can someone tell me why I'm thinking of myself in third person perspective?

As Renee led me outside where Edward was waiting, I bit my lip in nervousness. What if Edward didn't think I looked nice? What if Edward actually liked puffy gowns?

"Wow," was all that Edward could muster once he saw me. Setting aside my fear for a moment, my eyes roamed up and down Edward's attire. His black tuxedo made him look smart and further emphasized his handsomeness. If any of the girls from school saw him right now, they'd probably burst. There was something strikingly odd and different about him though. Edward stared at me while I tried to identify what was wrong.

"Your hair," I whispered inaudibly.

His usually tousled hair was combed and gel was applied to it. To be honest, he looked funny. I fought with my giggles and hysteria overcame me.

Edward, realizing what I was laughing at, blushed furiously and acted as though he was angry with me.

When I had finally calmed myself down, Edward led me to the sofa where we would be taking our photographs.

"All right, please move closer to each other!" The photographer ordered, and we meekly followed her instructions.

After the photographer snapped a few shots, she told us to be less tense and be more natural. Easy for her to say.

"How much gel did they put up there?" Edward mumbled to himself. Unfortunately, I heard him clearly and went into hysterics again. Edward pouted and poked me in the sides, knowing that I was ticklish. This just caused me to laugh even harder that tears were forming in my eyes. Edward smirked at me as I stuck out my tongue playfully.

"Perfection!" The photographer's voice called out, and I realized that she had been taking photos of our little banter.

Back in my normal comfortable attire, Edward, Renee and I looked through the wedding photos. I admit, in the first few photos, we seemed rather tensed up and unnatural. The last few, where I was laughing like crazy, were surprisingly photogenic.

Esme invited me over to the Cullen's house for dinner, and I accepted. All the hysteria was making me hungry.

Walking past Edward's room, I heard a gruff voice complain, "I can never get this out from my beautiful hair, can I?" I smirked and opened the door to see Edward poking his hair which was still plastered with gel.

Being the wonderful fiancée I was, I grabbed Edward's wrist and dragged him into the bathroom.

He looked at me quizzically as I forced him to sit on a chair.

"I'm going to scrub the gel off your beautiful hair, so lean back," I explained, getting the showerhead ready. I think I saw a faint blush on his ear, but I couldn't be too sure.

Mumbling a word of thanks, he cooperatively leaned back as I scrubbed the gel off. Soon enough, his tousled hair was back and looked at his head in triumph.

"My turn!" Edward suddenly grabbed the showerhead and beckoned for me to sit down. I hesitated, but gave in eventually due to his puppy eyes.

His fingers were surprisingly nimble as he combed through my hair, ridding it of split ends and all the unwanted stuff. It was extremely comfortable and I didn't mind sitting there for the entire day.

Sadly, all good things had to come to an end. Esme's called us down for dinner a while later and we had another one of Esme's deliciously hand cooked delicacies.

* * *

**Yay hope you guys liked this! Once again, a hearty thanks to all who commented, favorited and spent your time reading this story.**

**I'm always open to suggestions, so if you've got any suggestions for fluffy moments between Edward and Bella, feel free to PM me or leave a comment :)**


End file.
